


Filling the Time

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, office date, yes this title is a pun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Toby invites CJ to spend time with him during the filibuster in 02.17.
Relationships: C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Filling the Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by Bea! Thank you for the encouragement! 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy.

CJ turned her attention back to the tv set on CSPAN, leaning back in her desk chair as the filibuster stretched on. She really had been looking forward to getting out of town for a few days to visit with her family. The Catholic guilt of her childhood took hold whenever she had to postpone spending time with her father. 

She absentmindedly ran her hands through her hair. 

Maybe she should make the most of the evening, she thought, since it didn’t look like they’d be going home anytime soon. 

She mulled over Toby’s invitation to watch the game in his office. It wasn’t so much that she cared about whichever overpaid basketball teams were playing but that Toby’s office had certain perks hers lacked. Like a softer couch, a bigger mini fridge, and well, Toby. 

Without much more thought, she shuffled her way to his door. Knocking softly, she walked in. 

“Hey.”

“Hi,” Toby said softly, eyes shining with unspoken affection. 

CJ plopped on the couch, laying her head back. Toby studied her closely. 

“Good game,” she asked, filling the silence. 

“Nah not really,” he shook his head. 

Toby took a beer from the table, opened it and passed it to her. 

“I grabbed you some dinner from the mess,” he said casually. 

CJ stilled, caught off guard by his thoughtfulness. He reached behind him, picking up the takeout container. 

“It’s pasta,” he said with a shrug. 

Noticing for the first time that the lights were dimmer than usual, CJ tilted her head, a question dancing behind her lips. 

“Toby, is this a date?”

He smiled shyly, looking like a child who was caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to. 

“Yes...” he responded, self conscious laughter in his voice. 

CJ’s eyes softened, shaking her head in amusement. 

They sat there, eating dinner, talking about everything and nothing. It was easy between them, comfortable and light and gentle while a passion burned so bright it threatened to consume them. 

Carol knocked on Toby’s doorframe startling them both. 

“CJ, Donna is waiting in your office.”

CJ tried not to look disappointed when she turned towards her assistant. 

“I’ll be right there.”

She drained the last of her beer, and stood, smoothing out her skirt. 

CJ walked to where Toby was sitting, his eyes following her all the while. She laid her hands on his shoulders, thumbs caressing him through the fabric of his suit jacket. 

“Thank you for dinner,” she said in a hushed voice. “See you later.”

CJ leaned over, brushing a sweet kiss to the corner of his mouth, then another. 

If kissing him paid even half as much as Press Secretary, she’d gladly turn in her resignation. She never tired of feeling his soft skin, of seeing his eyes light up when she drew near. 

With that, she turned and walked out the door, leaving Toby beaming, his fingers ghosting the skin where her lips had been.


End file.
